With rapid development of display technologies, touch screens have been more and more popular among users. Currently, an in-cell touch screen, where a touch component is embedded into a display panel to reduce both the entire thickness of the module and the manufacturing cost of the touch screen, is increasingly popular among display panel producers, and hence research on a manner of driving the in-cell touch screen has attracted attention.
An existing in-cell touch screen includes: an array substrate, a color filter substrate disposed opposite to the array substrate, and a liquid crystal layer between the array substrate and the color filter substrate. Driving electrodes and sensing electrodes are disposed on a side of the color filter substrate that faces the liquid crystal layer, each of the driving electrodes is connected with a touch driving circuit by a lead, and a capacitor is formed by the driving electrode and the sensing electrode. When the touch screen operates, the driving electrodes sequentially receive touch scanning signals outputted from the touch driving circuit, and the sensing electrodes detect touch signals. When a finger touches a position on the touch screen, the capacitance between the driving electrode and sensing electrode at the touched position is varied, and the touched position can be determined by the calculated variation of the capacitance.
However, in the existing touch driving circuit, the touch scanning signals need to be outputted to the driving electrodes successively, thus, if the current driving electrode has not yet received the touch scanning signal, the following driving electrode cannot receive the touch scanning signal, so that the existing touch driving circuit is disadvantageous as having a low report rate and large power consumption.